


Hard to Tell If Someone's Your Enemy But You Can Have One Wrong Guess Free

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Platonic or Romantic Soulmates, You Decide, prompt, spoilers up to episode 54
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb has a name on each of his wrists, and it takes him awhile to know which is his actual soulmate.





	Hard to Tell If Someone's Your Enemy But You Can Have One Wrong Guess Free

It was easier for Caleb to figure out that Astrid was his soulmate then all the stories he had read made him believe. For one thing, he might not have known her until they’d started training together, but they worked well together regardless. She never antagonized him, and it was so easy for them to fall for each other, between their classes and spell learning. 

So yes, he knew exactly who his soulmate was, and the name of his own personal enemy he would meet one day, and kill in the name of the Empire. 

That is what he had thought anyway, before everything came crashing down on him, and he learned of the truth. His long stint in the asylum, going through what he had done and learning from Dairon just what sort of despicable things the Assembly was doing under the kings nose. What he would have done against the empire instead of for it, from Trent’s teachings. 

Before he had actually met Nott, gotten to know her and grow close to her. See her as his family and someone to love and protect, instead of someone to compete against and get better than like he had with Astrid. Before he had gotten to love Nott, truly despite not feeling as though he could properly express it. Before Nott had told him that she loved him, and knew the name on her other wrist was her enemy, because that name had helped in her own undoing. 

Astrid was neither of their soulmates, and after years of puzzling out the names they held against their skin, it wasn’t hard to tell who their real soulmate actually was, in whatever form that actually took. 


End file.
